This Clinical Scientist Career Award will support the development of Mark D. DeBoer, MD, a pediatric endocrinologist at the University of Virginia (UVa) as he continues to train in clinically-oriented basic science research. Dr. DeBoer will be mentored by Dr. Steve Cohn, a well-known researcher in the fields of inflammatory bowel disease and immunology. This training will allow Dr. DeBoer to acquire the knowledge and skills needed by an independent researcher. To this end, the application outlines a career development plan that includes introduction to new laboratory techniques in both digestive health evaluation, neuroscience and gene expression analysis. Dr. DeBoer will also receive comprehensive instruction in neuroscience, genetics, biostatistics, and research ethics; this will occur in part through the courses in the UVa Graduate Sciences School and the Dept. of Health Evaluation Sciences. Dr. DeBoer's research proposal is designed to enhance understanding of the etiology of neuroendocrine abnormalities in inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), a relatively common chronic disease in pediatrics. When IBD occurs prior to puberty, it often results in a delay in the onset of puberty, leading to a decrease in bone mineral density, a decrease in final adult height and a loss of self-esteem. Dr. DeBoer's research investigates the effects of systemic and central nervous system inflammation on the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis as a cause of this delay in puberty. His proposal further attempts to identify whether anti-inflammatory treatment will normalize the timing of puberty during colitis. In addition to his mentorship by Dr. Cohn, Dr. DeBoer has an excellent Advisory Committee and he will receive mentorship in neuroscience from Dr. Daniel Marks, a pediatric endocrinologist and successful basic-science mentor at Oregon Health & Science University. The research will be performed in state-of-the-art laboratories and, in conjunction with didactic training in scientific inquiry and data analysis, will permit Dr. DeBoer's development into an independent clinician-investigator in the fields of intestinal inflammation and reproductive endocrinology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is comprised of Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis. In children and adolescents, IBD can cause a delay in puberty, leading to weak bones, shorter final height and decreased self esteem. This proposal seeks to discover whether delayed puberty in IBD is a result of inflammation and whether the timing of puberty in IBD can be improved by treating with medications that block inflammation.